ALGO SUCEDE EN MI CORAZON
by Mirthi
Summary: SERENA ESTA ENAMORADA DE SU MEJOR AMIGO PERO EL ESTA PENSANDO EN OTRA...LOGRARA CONQUISTAR SU CORAZON


Algo Sucede en mi corazón

Hotaru no sabe como darle la noticia a Darién pero es necesario que el sepa la verdad.

-Darién, a Neherenia no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, ella sabía desde el principio que continuar con el embarazo le traería graves consecuencias, pero deseaba tanto tener este bebé.

Darién estaba triste, esta era una mala noticia que no se esperaba, no se sentía preparado para perder a su esposa, era demasiado joven para enviudar.

Setsuna miraba con tristeza a su nuera Neherenia quien tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé.

-Setsuna, quiero que mi hija me conozca por eso he dejado estas ocho cartas para cada uno de sus primeros ocho cumpleaños.

-Neherenia, no digas esas cosas, tú vas a vivir

-No, sabes bien que es imposible, tan solo me quedan unas cuantas horas, te encargo mucho a mi hija. ¡Prométeme que le darás mis cartas!

-te lo prometo

Darién entró a ver a su esposa y se sentó a su lado en la cama, no podía creer que en poco tiempo ella dejaría de existir.

-Darién, cuida mucho de nuestra hija y por favor no llores, prométeme además que le pondrás por nombre Serena.

-¿Serena?

-Sí quiero que lleve ese nombre

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?

-No quisiera, pero debo hacerlo

-Has sido muy mala conmigo

-¡Perdóname!

-¿Cómo podré estar sin ti? Ya una vez me sentí así

Darién la abrazó y esta fue la forma en que ambos se despidieron para siempre. Mientras la sepultaban el recordó la promesa de su esposa y decidió ponerle a su hija el nombre de Serena.

Ocho años más tarde la pequeña Serena era una niña muy traviesa y alegre, su abuela Setsuna la cuidaba y consentía pero su padre aunque también era cariñoso con ella y se consideraba su mejor amigo era el que la regañaba cuando se portaba mal y también el que le impartía disciplina.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Serena Chiba y estoy por cumplir mis ocho años, mis pasatiempos son jugar, hacerle bromas a papá y sacarlo de quicio, cocinar con abue Setsuna, leer las cartas de mamá y ver mi programa favorito en la televisión con la increíble conductora Minako Aino.

-¡Rini! ¿Dónde has estado niña? Te estuve buscando por toda la casa

-Perdóname Plut –Así le digo a mi abue Setsuna porque ella me dice Rini-

-Rini, tu papá dijo que quería encontrarse contigo en casa de la tía Ray

-¡Cierto! Estaba olvidándolo, ahora mismo voy para allá

Rini estuvo esperando a su padre por dos horas pero no llegaba y su tía Ray era demasiado estricta para su parecer.

-Tienes que tomarte toda la sopa –Dijo Ray a la niña-

-Pero tía Ray, ya no quiero

-por eso no creces mucho porque no te tomas la sopa

Darién llega y le da un beso a su hija y Ray se enoja con él porque llega tarde.

-Tuve mucho trabajo, discúlpenme

-No papá, no tienes perdón, me has dejado plantada como quinientas veces y por tu culpa no pude ver el programa de Mina

-¡Ah! Ese programa lo reprisan en la noche

-Pero me gusta verlo dos veces

-bueno entonces, vayamos de compras con la tía y luego a la casa para que no te pierdas ningún detalle de tu programa favorito

En la noche Setsuna estaba conversando con sus amigas, Michiru, Haruka y Lita.

-Pues cuando mi hijo se case no dejaré que lo haga con cualquier chica como lo hizo Michiru –Dijo Lita-

-¿Qué? No digas eso, la esposa de mi hijo no es muy perfecta que digamos pero al menos tengo una nuera

-La mía no sabe ni conducir un auto y me toca ir de compras al supermercado –Se quejó Haruka-

-Bueno yo no tengo nuera, la que tenía se murió hace tiempo –Dijo triste Setsuna-

-Tu hijo es joven debería buscarse otra esposa

-Siempre que le digo se me ríe y se va

-Plut, ya vine –Dijo la pequeña Rini-

-¿Qué tal? Compraste cosas lindas

-Sí

-Yo te guardé una sorpresa

-¿Otra carta de mamá?

-Esa te la daré mañana cuando cumplas los ocho

-¡Hum!

-Te guardé pudín

-No le des muchos dulces, mamá -Dijo Darién-

-Pero es que a la niña le encanta

-Y por eso tenía como diez caries

-No es cierto

-Buenas noches señoras –Saludó Darién-

-¡Hola Darién! –Saludaron en coro las mujeres-

Después de la cena Rini se fue a ver la televisión mientras su papá conversaba con Setsuna. Estaban en el patio y Darién jugaba con una pelota de básquet.

-¡Mamá! Te noto triste

-Es que hoy conversando con mis amigas, todas se quejaban de sus nueras y yo no tengo una de quien quejarme

-Con que es eso

-Sí, ¿no has pensado en casarte otra vez?

-No madre

-¿No te hace falta el cariño de una mujer?

-Se vive una vez, se casa una vez y se ama una vez, soy feliz como estoy

-Para ti será, pero la niña si necesita una madre

-No, ella está bien, me tiene a mí, a ti y a las cartas de su madre –Esto lo dijo no muy convencido que digamos-

Aquella misma noche después que el cucú marcó las doce en punto, Rini saltó de la cama y bajó a la sala a buscar entre sus regalos la última carta que le dejó su madre. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos empezó a leerla.

"Querida hija" hoy debes tener ocho años y seguro que te pareces a papá, ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para contarte una historia, la historia de tu papá y Serena.

-¿Serena?

-Sí

Serena Tsukino, ella era la mejor amiga de tu padre, cuándo estudiaba en la universidad y todo empezó cuando…

Hace un poco más de ocho años.

Un joven de cabellos negros corría por el campus lo más rápido que podía al encuentro de su fiel amiga Serena quien lo esperaba en una de las canchas donde practicaban Básquet.

-¡Ahí estás! Pensé que no vendrías –Dijo la rubia mientras volteaba su gorra-

-Se me hizo un poco tarde porque me quedé dormido –dijo tirando su mochila al suelo-

-Yo pienso que es porque tenías miedo

-¿Miedo yo? Darién Chiba no le tiene miedo a nada y mucho menos a ti

-Yo lo decía porque como siempre pierdes conmigo

-No es cierto, no siempre pierdo

-Siempre –le dijo desafiándolo con el balón-

-Hoy no

-Todos los días dices lo mismo

Empiezan a jugar pero Serena era más veloz y ágil que Darién así que le quito el balón a su amigo y encestó varias veces. Él al verse derrotado hace trampa, empuja a Serena para quitarle el balón y encestar por única vez.

-Eres un salvaje y tramposo –Le gritó la rubia desde el suelo- Si no sabes jugar al menos no hagas trampa

-No me digas tramposo –mencionó arreglándose el cabello-

-Sí –repitió ella mientras se levantaba- eres un tramposo

-no vuelvas a repetirlo-Dijo más enojado-

-Na,na,na,na Darién es tramposo, es un tramposo

-Ya verás –Dijo torciéndole un brazo hacia atrás-

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! Eres un tonto, suéltame

-Estás llorando como una chica –Dijo al soltarla-

-¡Ey! No me digas así –Dijo señalándolo con el índice-

-Cierto, tú no eres una chica –Cruzó los brazos-

-Bueno, al menos no soy como las chicas a las que te gusta perseguir

-Estás equivocada, yo no soy el que las persigue, ellas son las que me buscan –Dijo arreglándose el cabello nuevamente-

-¡Ay sí lo olvidaba! Darién es guapo, Darién es lindo, Darién es un amor, Darién, por las que todas suspiran…Darién es el mejor…

-Al menos me visto mejor que tú, cabeza de chorlito

-¡Tonto!

-¡Tonta!

-Me caes mal –Le torció la cara-

-y tú a mi –hizo lo mismo-

Después de reñir cada quien se fue por su lado pero estos dos no podían estar tanto tiempo peleados, así que volvieron a ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

-¡Serena! Perdóname

-Perdóname tú

-Es que a veces me sacas de quicio

-Y tú a mí

-Me haces enojar

-Olvidemos todo

Darién quería mucho a Serena pero la trataba como a un chico porque ella se comportaba como tal.

-¡Best Friend! ¡Dame esos cinco! –Decía ella-

-¡Tsukino! –Chocaban sus manos y tenían su propio saludo que terminaba tocándose la nariz con el índice-

Juntos hacían cosas, bebían del mismo vaso, compartían su almuerzo, intercambiaban cosas, corrían por todo el campus molestando a sus compañeros, paseando en bicicleta, corriendo por la playa, estudiando para los exámenes y haciéndose confidencias. Eran tan unidos que Ikuko la encargada de los cuartos creía que ellos dos eran novios. Cierto día, justo para San Valentín, Serena se encontró con el director de la universidad y se pusieron a conversar.

-Me da tanto gusto que no seas como las demás chicas de la universidad que solo vienen a mostrar las piernas a sus compañeros –le dijo el hombre-

-Usted sabe como soy, pero cambiando de tema ¿Puedo saber por qué está tan feliz hoy?

-Es que viene mi hija de Londres

-¡Londres!

-Sí, nosotros vivíamos allá hasta que murió mi esposa y me regresé al país

-Y… ¿Por qué ella no vino con usted?

- Neherenia tenía que terminar su educación pero como, la extraño tanto le pedí que viniera a terminar su último año a esta universidad que no es menos que la Oxford

-¿Estudió en la Oxford?

-Sí…, Serena ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro

-Podrías cuidar de ella

-Por supuesto –Dijo virando su gorra-

-muchas gracias

El director se fue y ella iba a buscar a su amigo Darién cuando escuchó sin querer la conversación entre dos chicas.

-Te digo que Darién me ha atado esta cinta a la muñeca como símbolo de su amor

-¡Guau! Debe estar loco por ti

A Serena no le extrañaban esas cosas sabía lo lechuguino que era su amigo, así que igual fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró abrazando a una chica y diciéndole cosas al oído.

-Akane, te he atado esta cinta porque tú eres la chica más linda de toda esta universidad, la única a la que se lo he dado

-¡Darién!

-¡Akane!

Serena se fijó en que en el bolsillo de la mochila de Darién había más cintas de diversos colores, los mismos que ataría a más chicas crédulas. Las sacó sin que se diera cuenta y mientras él seguía hablándole a la otra chica ella interrumpió.

-¡Darién! Se te han caído –dijo mostrando el montón de cintas-

-¡Mentiroso! –Le gritó la otra chica y se fue-

Mientras Serena se desternillaba de la risa Darién mostraba su mejor cara de enojo.

-Me has arruinado el momento

-¿Cuándo te vas a cansar de perseguir a esas chicas? ¿No puedes buscarte a una guapa e inteligente?

Justo en ese momento se ve a Neherenia ingresando a la universidad, ella es una mujer elegante, fina y sumamente femenina. Todos los chicos la miran y las chicas la envidian.

Serena y Darién siguen conversando sobre todas las tontuelas que habían caído en el juego del chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Es que solo juego hasta que aparezca ella

-¿Quién?

-La chica que me haga sentir ese algo especial, que haga que algo suceda en mi corazón, aquella que cuando camine todo el mundo la mire y que cuando se detenga, todo se detenga también.

-¿Y qué harás cuando aparezca?

-La miraré a la cara y le diré sinceramente: "Te amo"

Darién dio la vuelta y tropezó con Neherenia, al verla tan hermosa, dijo esas palabras mágicas.

-¡Si, te amo!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendida la chica-

-¡Te amo! dije

Neherenia no le prestó atención a Darién porque se notaba a leguas que era una tontería y quiso seguir adelante pero Serena siguió tras ella.

-¡Neherenia! –Gritó la rubia-

-¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Serena Tsukino

-Y yo soy Darién –Dijo el chico dándoles alcance-

-Neherenia yo quería decirte que…

-¿Tú como sabes que se llama así? –Preguntó el muchacho-

-Porque esta mañana hablando con el director…

-Olvídate de ese Gruñón

Serena abrió los ojos y quiso hacerle señas de que no diga más tonterías pero él estaba más por mirar a Neherenia que a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te va en tu primer día en la universidad?

-Bien –le contestó ella-

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Londres –respondió Serena-

-¿Cómo sabes? –Volvió a preguntar el muchacho-

-Porque esta mañana el director me dijo…

-Deja de nombrar a ese calvo

Neherenia y Serena se miraron y Darién seguía haciéndole preguntas a la hermosa chica.

-¿Qué hacías en Londres?

-Estudiaba en Oxford –Volvió a responder Serena en vez de Neherenia-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque esta mañana el director…

-Y sigues nombrando a ese viejo. No le hagas caso Neherenia, lo que pasa es que Serena es su más ferviente seguidora

El director llega a saludarlos y ve a su hija con una pequeña minifalda por lo que se enoja un poco.

-Señorita ¿Qué significa esa minifalda? En esta universidad están prohibidas las minifaldas

-Es que no tuve tiempo de deshacer las maletas y…

-Señor director –dijo Darién- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no Chiba estoy…

-Ahora sí –Dijo el chico y lo apartó un poco de las chicas-

-Perdone a Neherenia, es su primer día y no tuvo tiempo de deshacer las maletas, yo respondo por ella, la conozco desde que éramos niños

-¿De veras Neherenia? –Preguntó el hombre-

-Sí papi

Darién se puso de todos los colores, no sabía que Neherenia era hija del director y ya la había regado varias veces llamándolo viejo, gruñón y calvo. Se escucha por el alto parlante que solicitan al director por lo que se va dejando a los tres jóvenes. Darién abraza a Serena escondiendo la cara entre su cuello por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó a la rubia-

-Porque no me dejaste

-Con que mi papá es un viejo, calvo y gruñón –Señaló medio molesta Neherenia-

-No, no, solo estaba bromeando –Dijo él- ¿Verdad Serena?

-¡Ajá!

-¡Bienvenida Neherenia! y ¡feliz día de la amistad! –Dijo queriendo regalarle una de las cintas que guardaba- ¡Esto es para ti!

-Amistad es un pensamiento lejano y recién acabamos de conocernos así que no puedo aceptarlo –Dijo ella alejándose de ahí-

-Eso fue todo galán ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó la rubia-

-Nada, ella no es mi tipo –Dijo arreglándose el cabello-

-¿Ah no?

-No, ha vivido muchos años fuera del país y esas que vienen del extranjero son muy raras

-Para ti nadie es tu tipo ¿Qué harás si nunca aparece la que sea de tu tipo?

-Entonces me casaré contigo

-Ja ja no me hagas reír

-De todos modos nadie se casará contigo –Dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-

-¡Ey! Ni creas que yo te voy a recoger cuando las demás te abandonen

Al día siguiente Neherenia se extrañaba que todos los chicos y las chicas la estuvieran mirando tanto, así que en cuanto se encontró con Serena le preguntó a qué se debía.

-¡Serena!

-¡Neherenia!

-¿Sabes por qué me miran tanto?

-Correcto, es que estás causando sensación entre los chicos y por eso las chicas también te miran porque se sienten desplazadas por ti, pero no hagas caso, ya se olvidaran y si alguien te molesta solo dímelo a mí o a Darién

-¿Darién es el chico de ayer…?

-Sí, él es my best friend, él y yo casi mandamos en esta universidad, así que si te molestan no dudes en acudir a nosotros –Dijo con mucho entusiasmo-

-¡Darién! –Exclamó alguien por ahí-

-¡Hola Neherenia! –Dijo con algo de arrogancia- Cómo eres nueva en esta universidad queremos que nos cantes algo en Japonés, siempre se lo exigimos a los nuevos ¿Verdad chicos? –Preguntó a sus compañeros-

-Sí –Dijeron en coro-

-¡Darién! No la molestes –Rogó Serena- ella es la hija del director

-¿Y qué? Eso no la exime de la prueba, además si el director no es capaz de enseñarle a su propia hija ¿Cómo nos va a enseñar a nosotros? Queremos que nos cante el Himno Japonés ¡Ahora!

Neherenia estaba parada en silencio mirándolos y Darién pensó en que después de tantos años viviendo en Londres seguramente lo había olvidado. Pasaron algunos minutos y como ella no hacía nada se rieron y se iban a ir, dejándola ridiculizada. De repente se llevaron una sorpresa porque ella empezó a cantar con una voz tan dulce que todos se sorprendieron mucho.

Después de que terminó de corear el Himno se acercó a Darién sutilmente y le dijo que ella no había olvidado que era japonesa a pesar de los muchos años fuera.

Darién sonrió, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Neherenia le gustaba mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ganarse su amistad.

Esa misma tarde a la hora de literatura ella llegó a sentarse justo tras él pero esa era el puesto de Serena, Serena como se portaba tan amable con Neherenia le cedió el lugar y tomó otro. La maestra empezó haciendo una introducción sobre el trágico amor de Romeo y Julieta y luego hizo una pregunta abierta.

-¿Quién puede decirme que es el amor? –Preguntó la maestra-

Nadie quiso opinar así que ella eligió a Neherenia para que de su opinión.

-Neherenia ¿Qué es el amor según tu concepto?

-no lo sé –dijo la muchacha-

-bueno entonces, Serena dime ¿Qué es para ti el amor?

-El amor es…es…pues…

-Olvídalo. Darién ¿Qué es el amor?

-¿El amor? El amor es amistad. –Serena levantó la mirada algo inquieta- Pienso que para amar a alguien primero tienes que ser su mejor amigo, si no eres su amigo no puede haber amor. Amor es amistad, eso es para mí, maestra.

Serena había escuchado con atención a su amigo y sintió de pronto algo cálido en su corazón. Neherenia y Darién se miraban de reojo y sonreían. Después de clases Darién alcanzó a Neherenia en el pasillo.

-Espero que podamos ser amigos –Le dijo dándole la cinta que le mostró la primera vez-

Ella no le dijo nada solo lo miró le sonrió coquetamente, tomó la cinta y se fue.

En la noche Serena no dejaba de pensar en Darién y en sus palabras, estaba algo aturdida y confundida. "Amor es amistad" Darién y ella eran los mejores amigos pero ella no había considerado la posibilidad de enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

Neherenia también pensaba en Darién y miraba mucho la cinta que él le dio, cada vez que lo recordaba sonreía, le gustaba mucho aquel chico pero no sabía cuánto le podría gustar ella a él.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad no había clases porque tenían casa abierta a los visitantes de otros institutos. Unos compañeros de Serena iban a bailar y a cantar en uno de los festivales, este era un concurso entre varias universidades pero desafortunadamente los chicos no pudieron llegar porque tuvieron un percance en la carretera así que el director fue a buscar a Serena y a Darién para que los ayudaran reemplazando al grupo musical.

-¡No! –Dijo Serena-

-¡No! –Dijo Darién-

-¡Por favor! –Rogó la maestra de literatura-

-Si no lo hacen están suspendidos –Amenazó el rector-

-Nosotros no sabemos cantar ni bailar –Explicó la rubia-

-Solo tienen que salir al frente y nosotros vamos a poner una grabación, lo único que harán será mover los labios y fingir que cantan

-Se darán cuenta –Dijo Darién- y esos estudiantes son unas fieras, nos harán pedazos si lo notan

-¡Serena! –Rogó una vez más el director- hazlo por tu universidad

Serena lo pensó un poco y miró a Darién.

-Por la universidad –Le dijo a su amigo-

-OK, solo porque tú me lo pides –Dispuesto a complacer a su amiga-

-Correcto. Neherenia ¿Vienes? –Le preguntó Serena a la chica que estaba sentada mirándolos-

-no, yo paso

-¡Serena!, no sé ni para que le preguntas –Dijo el muchacho- vamos nosotros

Darién abrazó a su amiga y la llevó al escenario, el director puso la grabación equivocada y todo se arruinó, los estudiantes molestos les gritaban y les lanzaban lo que podían, papeles, vasos de plástico, tomates etc. De repente apareció Neherenia a salvarlos, tocó una canción con su guitarra eléctrica. Ellos improvisaron y salió mejor de lo que esperaban, cantaron, bailaron y se robaron el show. Después Darién fue a buscar a Neherenia y se pusieron a conversar, Serena lo vio y se sintió algo triste.

Llegó a su casa y leyó una carta de su madre Serenity, sentía que la extrañaba un mundo, en eso apareció Ikuko, la encargada de los cuartos de las chicas.

-¿Qué te sucede Serena?

-Extraño a mamá, hoy la extraño más que nunca, quisiera contarle como me siento

-Pero me tienes a mí que te quiero y consiento como si fueras mi hija

-gracias

-Dime ¿qué tienes?

-Se trata de Darién, me siento celosa de su amistad con Neherenia, siento que ella va a tomar mi lugar como su mejor amiga.

-No lo creo, Darién te quiere mucho, yo hasta he llegado a pensar que hacen bonita pareja. Algunas veces me has dicho que entre Darién y tú solo hay una amistad sincera pero siempre lo he dudado. Es muy difícil que entre un hombre y una mujer solo haya una amistad, por lo general eso siempre termina en romance, pocos son los casos entre los que perdura esa clase de afecto

-Y luego está eso de que amor es amistad. Darién lo dijo.

-deberías tratar de ser más femenina, tal vez así Darién se fijaría más en ti como mujer que como amiga

-No soy de usar vestidos, maquillaje o los coloridos accesorios, siempre me ha gustado la ropa cómoda

Al día siguiente mientras Darién hacía deportes, Serena lo observaba y entre ratos le hacía barras, él le respondía con una sonrisa y seguía en lo suyo. Neherenia llegó a sentarse junto a la rubia.

-¡Hola Serena!

-¡Hola!

Darién vio a Neherenia y la saludó a la distancia. Neherenia se puso a conversar con Serena.

-¿Desde cuándo son amigos tú y Darién?

-Desde el primer día en que llegamos a esta universidad, le gané a las carreras y desde ahí somos los mejores amigos

-Entonces él es tu mejor amigo

-Yo soy su mejor amiga, él no podría hacer nada sin mí

-y… ¿Tú estás enamorada de él?

-¿Qué?

-¡Hola Neherenia! –Dijo Darién interrumpiendo la plática-

-¡Hola!

Serena le dio una botella de agua y le pasó la toalla para que se secara el sudor.

-Chicas –Dijo él- tengo que irme

-¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Neherenia-

-Hoy es jueves

-¿Y…?

-Es que los jueves Darién va a visitar a sus parientes - Explicó Serena-

-Sí, pero si tú quieres –le dijo pícaramente a Neherenia- puedo quedarme

-No, no –dijo la rubia mientras lo empujaba para que se fuera- será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo si no quieres llegar tarde

-Creo que aun tengo algo de tiempo

-No, no, ya vete –Volvió a decir la rubia-

-OK –Aceptó él, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Neherenia- nos vemos luego

Neherenia fue a rezar al templo y se paró junto a un chico que estaba con los ojos cerrados haciendo peticiones.

-Por favor Dios ayúdame para no sacar bajas calificaciones este semestre, sobre todo en química que no voy bien –Dijo el muchacho-

Neherenia volteó a ver al joven quien no era otro más que Darién así que hizo un ruido con la garganta para que él abriera los ojos y la viera. El la vio y se rieron los dos.

-Cierra los ojos –le dijo a Neherenia- estás en el templo

Ella lo hizo y él aprovechó para salir corriendo de ahí, la chica se dio cuenta y salió a buscarlo.

-¡Darién!

Él se detuvo, no había escapatoria y Neherenia empezó a hablarle.

-¿Con qué tu familia vive aquí en el templo?

-Este… sí…viven por…ahí…por allá –No sabía a donde señalar-

-ya entendí, Darién viene a rezar todos los jueves al templo pero… ¿Por qué mientes?

-Porque los chicos no van al templo

-pero tú sí

-Yo sí –Afirmó-

-¡Qué dulce!

-No lo digas –Dijo alzando su índice-

-pero lo es

-Cierto, pero no solo vengo a inclinarme al templo por Dios

-¿Ah no?

-Mi padre siempre ha dicho que uno debe inclinarse ante tres mujeres. La abuela, la madre y…

-¿Y…?

-Y…nos vemos luego –Se fue dejándola con la duda-

Aquella noche Neherenia estaba leyendo un libro cuando Darién se subió por una escalera hasta la ventana de su cuarto.

-¡Neherenia! –La llamó-

-¡Darién! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que no podía dormir pensando en que a lo mejor tú tampoco podrías dormir pensando en mí, así que vine a visitarte

Al oír el laberinto de palabras repetidas solo atinó a reírse.

-Acá afuera como que hace mucho frío

-Está bien pasa entonces –Le dijo ella-

-OK

Darién se tendió sobre la cama con tanta frescura como si estuviera en la suya propia. Ella no podía creer lo confianzudo que era.

-Ven –le dijo a ella-

-Darién dime algo –Dijo sentándose a su lado-

-algo

-Quiero decir…, no terminaste de decirme antes, ¿a quienes se debe inclinar un hombre? dijiste a la abuela, a la madre y…

-¿Y…?

-¿a quién?

-¿a quién? –parecía jugar-

-¡Darién!

-¡Neherenia!

-¡Neherenia! –Se escuchó la voz del rector que estaba en el pasillo-

-¡Darién!

-¡Neherenia!

-Es papá, rápido sal de mi cuarto

-Un momento –le dijo él- a la abuela, a la madre y a…

Darién inclinó a penas la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, ella se quedó inmóvil y después él abrió los ojos, le sonrió y salió rápido de ahí antes de que el rector entrara y lo viera.

Darién salió corriendo y en la calle tropezó con Serena y fueron a dar al piso.

-¡Oh Darién! ¿A dónde ibas tan apurado?

-Iba a buscarte –Mintió-

En ese momento cruza por el cielo una estrella fugaz tan brillante y hermosa.

-¡Serena!, ¡mira! una estrella fugaz

-¿Dónde?

-En el cielo cabeza de chorlito ¿A dónde más va a ser? Rápido pide un deseo

Darién abrazó a su amiga y pidió en silencio, Serena también lo hizo, así como Neherenia quien también vio la estrella desde su ventana.

-¡Quiero el amor que deseo! –Pidieron los tres-

Al día siguiente en la universidad, Serena había tratado de imitar a Neherenia y se había puesto un vestido corto de colores y una cartera que no combinaba para nada con los demás accesorios que llevaba puestos, además el maquillaje era exagerado, parecía una payasita.

Darién estaba hablando con Neherenia y bromeaba con ella cuando de repente vieron llegar a Serena y se sorprendieron de su nuevo look.

-¡Hola chicos! –Les dijo la rubia tratando de mantenerse en pie por los tacones altos-

-¡Serena! –Exclamó Neherenia boquiabierta-

-¿Verdad que ahora sí me veo bien? Como Neherenia ¿Cierto?

Darién estaba tratando de contener la risa y se tapaba la boca, Serena parecía graciosa a sus ojos y los demás compañeros que estaban mirándola empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Esto desencadenó un ataque de risa para el chico de ojos azules. Neherenia le dio un codazo para que dejara la risotada porque Serena empezaba a sentirse mal.

-Ya cállate –Dijo Neherenia al chico-

-Es que… esto es…ja, ja, ja

El muchacho no podía dejar de reír al igual que los demás que aún la estaban viendo y Serena salió corriendo de ahí. Neherenia se molestó por la actitud de todos y fue a buscar a Serena. Finalmente la encontró sentada en una banca sacándose los aretes y las pulseras.

-¡Serena!

-Soy una tonta, nunca podré ser como tú, nunca podré ser bonita como tú

-¡Serena! tú eres muy linda

-No, no es cierto –Dijo limpiándose los ojos y la boca con la mano-

-claro que lo eres –le dijo haciéndole señas para que se limpiara los ojos ya que se había manchado con el rimel-

-No lo soy, ¿no viste como esos chicos se rieron? esos chicos…

-Esos chicos son unos idiotas –Dijo Darién quién llegó en ese momento- igual que yo

-¡Darién! –Exclamaron las dos-

-¡Perdóname Serena! No debí reírme, en realidad quería decirte que a ti no te hace falta nada de esas cosas que te pusiste, eres linda tal como eres

-¿En serio?

-Si, en serio –Le dijo y la abrazó- Eres muy linda y puedes tener al chico que quieras, a quien sea

-¿A quien sea? –Preguntó ella pensando en él-

-Sí, a quien sea. Pero antes debes asegurarte de que sea bizco –Dijo en broma-

-¡Tonto! –Dijo Serena dándole un golpecillo en el pecho-

Ellos continuaban abrazados y Neherenia sintió que estaba de más así que se disponía a irse sin que se dieran cuenta. Darién la detuvo tomándola de la mano pero sin soltar a la rubia.

Neherenia entendió que Darién no quería que se fuera, él le siguió hablando a la rubia sin deshacer el abrazo.

-¿De donde sacaste ese color de labios?

-Es color durazno, me lo prestó una compañera

-El rosa te iría mejor

-No, ya no voy a pasar por lo mismo otra vez

Otro día Serena conversaba con Ikuko sobre lo que sentía por Darién.

-Somos amigos pero ahora yo lo quiero más, siento que lo amo

-Entonces díselo antes de que alguien se te adelante

-¿Crees que Neherenia se pueda adelantar?

-O cualquier otra

-¿y si él no siente lo mismo por mí?

-No has dicho que siempre te busca, te habla y pasa casi todo el día a tu lado

-Tienes razón, así salgo de una vez por todas de esta duda

-Así se habla

Neherenia estaba tomando el té con su padre y conversando sobre sus cosas.

-y dime hija ¿Qué hay con Darién?

-¿Darién?

-Sí, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que entre ustedes hay mucha afinidad, mejor dicho se gustan y estoy seguro que él muy pronto te pedirá que seas su novia

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué?

-Está Serena

-¿Serena? Serena es solo su amiga, eso todo el mundo lo sabe

-No quisiera interponerme, siento que puedo estar interfiriendo entre un amor oculto

-No digas eso. Darién te quiere a ti y solo a ti

Serena fue al encuentro de su amigo, se tropezaron en el campus y él la tomó de los hombros y la miró a la cara con una enorme sonrisa.

-Quiero decir algo ahora –expresó- Son unas palabras mágicas que nunca he pronunciado y esas palabras son: "Te amo", no pensé que llegaría a decir esto pero es lo que quiero decir, es lo que estoy sintiendo.

Ella estaba temblando, iba a buscar a su amigo para confesarle su amor pero al parecer él se estaba adelantando, se sentía feliz y no podía hablar.

-Juro que es lo que siento y lo quiero decir –ella seguía sonriendo- ahora ¿Cómo crees que deba decírselo? Quiero que me escuches, me mires y me digas si lo estoy haciendo bien, quiero decirle a Neherenia lo que siento

Ella comprendió que esas palabras tan hermosas no estaban siendo dirigidas hacia su persona.

-Le diré –continuó- te amo, te amo tanto

-yo también te amo –expresó con tristeza-

-¿Eso es lo que va a decir ella verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza tratando de sonreír a la vez y Darién la abrazó fuerte, lágrimas empezaron a rodas por las mejillas coloradas de la rubia pero se confundieron con gotas de lluvia, lluvia que empezó a caer.

-Por eso te quiero –le dijo él- sabía que podía contar con mi amiga, mi mejor amiga

Darién deshizo el abrazo y le dijo que iría de inmediato a buscar a Neherenia para confesarle su amor.

Serena llegó empapada a su cuarto y con un fuerte dolor en el corazón que nadie ni nada podría aliviar. Ikuko fue a abrazarla.

-Mi niña ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Mi amor no es correspondido, él quiere a otra –Dijo sollozando-

-¡Cuánto lo siento! Yo hubiera jurado que…

-No me quiere, no me quiere –repitió ella con dolor-

-llora mi niña, desahógate, me tienes a mi como tu paño de lágrimas

Serena decidió esa misma noche que no podría continuar en la universidad, no podría estar ahí viendo felices a Neherenia y a Darién así que empacó sus cosas para volver a casa.

Una mañana Darién y Neherenia fueron a buscar a Serena para invitarla a dar un paseo pero Ikuko salió a darles la noticia.

-¡Lo siento Darién! Serena debe estar tomando el primer tren que sale para su pueblo

-Eso no puede ser, ella no me dijo nada ¿Por qué?

-No quería despedirse

-No puede irse a si no más, tiene que rendir los exámenes de este semestre

-Le dije pero no me escuchó

-Vayamos a la estación a buscarla –sugirió Neherenia-

Darién y Neherenia corrían gritando el nombre de la rubia, se separaron para buscarla mejor, pero toda la gente que llenaba la estación dificultaba su búsqueda. Finalmente Darién pudo ubicarla en uno de los trenes que estaba por salir. Se subió para tratar de disuadirla.

-No te vayas, Serena no me dejes por favor

-Darién tengo que hacerlo

-¿y te ibas sin decirme nada? ¿Sin despedirte si quiera?

-Es que recibí una carta de mi madre y debo ir a casa

-No te irás –Dijo molesto y tomó su maleta- si te vas será después de los exámenes

Darién se dirigió hasta la salida y ella lo siguió rogándole que le devolviera su maleta porque no iba a desistir.

-Darién entiéndeme no puedo quedarme

-No dejaré que abandones la universidad

-No regresaré, me iré para siempre, no voy a volver ni siquiera para los exámenes finales –Le dijo con firmeza-

Darién cambió de expresión en cuestión de segundos, de tristeza a enojo y de enojo a tristeza.

-¿Piensas dejarme? Ya lo habías decidido y no me dijiste nada –dejó caer la maleta al piso-

-¡Lo siento! En casa me necesitan

-¿Y yo no?

Serena lo miró con infinita tristeza pero no respondió y él se bajó del tren sumamente enojado.

-¡Darién!

-Haz lo que te de la gana –Dijo él sin voltear a mirarla-

-¡Es que tengo que irme!

-Entonces lárgate

Neherenia vio esto último y miró la tristeza de Serena quien continuaba parada en una de las puertas del ferrocarril, vestida con un largo traje blanco y un pañuelo dorado en el cuello.

Darién giró lentamente su rostro y la vio parada con una gran tristeza en sus ojos pero volvió a darle la espalda. El tren empezó a moverse y Serena le lanzó su pañuelo dorado a Neherenia, ella lo agarró en el viento y también la miró con tristeza, entonces Neherenia comprendió que la rubia lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

Darién escuchó la marcha del tren y perdió su enojo así que corrió tras él, llamando a su amiga.

-¡Serena!

-¡Darién!

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas? ¿Ahora con quien voy a perder en básquet? Me harás falta ¿A quién voy a molestar?

-Ahora molesta a Neherenia, ya mucho me hostigaste

-¿No ves que estoy perdido sin ti? Voy a fracasar, te necesito, voy a fracasar sin tí

-Fracasa entonces

-Te quiero Serena y voy a extrañarte mucho

-Yo también –Gritó llorando-

Darién ya no pudo seguir tras el tren y solo hizo el saludo especial que había entre ellos en el aire, mientras ella le correspondía con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la actualidad

Esa fue la última vez que la vimos –continuaba la carta de Neherenia a su hija- jamás llamó, jamás escribió, entonces supe que ella lo amaba, tal vez más de lo que yo amé a tu padre, se estaba haciendo a un lado para que él y yo estuviéramos juntos, entonces comprendí que tal vez yo había sido un obstáculo entre ellos, que tal vez yo impedí que ellos estuvieran juntos queriéndose como se querían. Ahora tu padre esta solo pequeña Serena, él jamás dirá nada pero sé que necesita amor, él siempre dijo que amor es amistad y yo me convertí en su amiga sí, pero nunca pude llegar a ser su mejor amiga por eso quiero que busques a Serena y le devuelvas a tu padre la amistad y el amor que perdió y a Serena ese amor que prácticamente yo le robé. Busca a Serena y júntalos por favor, Serena es el verdadero amor de tu padre y quisiera que ellos estén juntos, ese es mi deseo. ¿Cumplirás con el último deseo de tu madre?

Rini lloraba, se puso en el lugar de Serena y pensó que ella debió sufrir mucho y que debía ser tan buena como para haberse sacrificado. Junto a la carta estaba una foto de Serena y ella la observó con cuidado.

-No olvidaré tus palabras mamá –Pensó-

En la tarde Rini estaba mirando su programa favorito, el show de Mina y en el estaban haciendo un juego que le pareció interesante.

-Ok –Dijo la rubia de lazo rojo- hoy vamos a jugar así, yo digo una palabra y la otra persona tiene que decir lo primero que se le venga a la mente, tiene que ser rápido, al instante.

Mina se acercó a un hombre para hacerle el juego.

-OK ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nicolás

-Bien Nicolás si te digo "Cielo"

-Hem…

-Se acabó tu tiempo –Dijo la chica llevando el micrófono hacia otra persona- les recuerdo que esto es rápido

-Hola –Dijo un fanático-

-Hola, si te digo "Cielo"

-lluvia

-Muy bien

Mina caminó de un lado a otro con su micrófono buscando entre las personas que habían ido a su programa a alguien a quien hacerle el juego.

-Amor –le dijo a alguien-

-Yuko mi novia

-Guau…. ¿Belleza?

-Minako

-Muchas Gracias… Si ven señores televidentes este juego es divertido y además permite saber lo que hay en los pensamientos y en el corazón de las personas.

A Rini se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza y cuándo su padre llegó del trabajo decidió hacerle aquel juego para ver que había en la mente y el corazón de su padre.

-¡Papá! Quiero que juegues conmigo como en el show de Mina

-Minako es una chica que hace juegos tontos

-¡Papá! No digas eso de mi querida Minako

-Está bien tú ganas

-Entonces empecemos. ¡Sexy!

-la abue Setsuna –Setsuna pasa por ahí y se escandaliza-

-¡Papá es enserio!

-Perdón, empecemos de nuevo

-Cielo

-Estrellas

-Luna

-Sol

-yo

-loca –Lo dijo por molestar-

-familia

-Nosotros

-Amor

-Amistad

-Serena

-Tsukino

-¿Tsukino? –Preguntó Rini-

Darién se puso rojo y Rini y Setsuna lo acosaron con preguntas.

-¿Quién es Serena Tsukino?

-Nadie, nadie…

-Hijo dinos ¿Quién es Serena Tsukino? –Insistió Setsuna-

-Ya dije que nadie

-Papá es mi cumpleaños por favor dime

-OK. Estudiábamos juntos en la universidad

-¿En tu universidad? –Dijo Setsuna-

-Sí, ella era mi amiga

-¡Ah! –Exclamaron las dos-

-Mi mejor amiga –Dijo recordándola con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-¿Cómo era papi? Tiene un bonito nombre ¿Era linda?

-Ella, ella no era como las demás chicas, era muy diferente. Mientras las demás se arreglaban y se ponían guapas ella jugaba básquet –Dijo casi suspirando- Arreglarse no era lo suyo, aun así…ella era mi mejor amiga ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Sí, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé, ella solo desapareció de mi vida

-Bueno me dio gusto saber que tuviste una amiga tan querida

Rini estaba contenta porque se alegraba de saber que su padre tenía muy presente a Serena, prueba está que pronunció su apellido en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

Un par de días después fue el aniversario de la muerte de Neherenia y tenían que viajar hasta la ciudad dónde la habían sepultado, para ello debían tomar el tren. El padre de Neherenia los acompañaría.

Darién salió del trabajo y quedó en encontrarlos en la estación, los abuelos de la niña estaban esperándolo, de pronto él llegó y cuando se disponían a abordar el tren vieron a la pequeña Serena parada en la puerta del ferrocarril, vestida toda de blanco y con un pañuelo dorado en el cuello.

Darién se sorprendió, ahora se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuándo tuvo que despedirse de su mejor amiga en aquella misma estación.

Serena Tsukino estaba arreglándose, su novio Seiya no tardaría en llegar y Serenity había preparado todo para la fiesta de compromiso de su hija.

-Serena –Le dijo Serenity- ya deja de arreglarte tanto, acabo de escuchar un auto creo que es tu novio

-Que me espere, esta novia se dará tiempo para arreglarse

Ella había cambiado mucho en los últimos ocho años, tenía un largo cabello rubio y ahora que explotaba su feminidad podría fácilmente convertirse en el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Rini y su familia hicieron una plegaria frente a la tumba de Neherenia, le dejaron flores y regresaron a casa.

Aquel día Seiya y Serena se comprometieron en matrimonio, hicieron una gran fiesta que duró hasta el amanecer. Mientras Serena se miraba el anillo en el dedo, su madre le preguntó.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí

-¿Amas a Seiya?

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque más entusiasmado estaba Seiya que tú

-Este anillo en mi dedo significa compromiso, hice un compromiso con Seiya y hemos de casarnos la semana que viene

-No pensé que mi hija se casaría por compromiso y no por amor –Dijo apenada-

Al día siguiente Rini y sus abuelos estaban revisando en los archivos de la universidad, querían encontrar la dirección de Serena, la pequeña les había contado a sus abuelos sobre el deseo de su madre y ellos decidieron apoyarla.

-Esta es la antigua dirección de Serena-dijo el hombre- pero ella ya no vive ahí

-Abuelito por favor ayúdame

-Eso quiero pero no sé como…aunque podría ser –Dijo pensativo-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Setsuna-

-Ikuko, tal vez ella sepa su nueva dirección

Los tres fueron corriendo a visitar a Ikuko y ella les dijo que no podía facilitarles esa información.

-Lo siento tanto pero le prometí a Serena que no le daría su dirección a nadie

-Ni siquiera a mi, yo también soy Serena

-Es que ustedes no saben. Ella se comprometió ayer en matrimonio, incluso estoy invitada a la boda que se realizará dentro de una semana, si ustedes hubieran venido antes

-Pero es que no lo sabíamos –Dijo el hombre-

-Esto no puede ser –Dijo Rini- esa boda no se debe realizar

-¡Lo siento tanto! –Dijo Ikuko-

Rini se arrodilló y cerró los ojos suplicando al cielo que algo pasara pero que se suspendiera esa boda.

Serena, Seiya y Serenity estaban en el registro civil separando la fecha para el casamiento.

-Ha surgido un inconveniente no podremos celebrar bodas hasta el mes de Diciembre, en tal caso podríamos separarles para ese mes

-Tenemos todo preparado para la semana que viene –Dijo Seiya- pagué para que me separaran la fecha

-Lo sentimos, hubo un error y se confundieron las reservaciones pero le devolveremos el dinero

-No quiero que me devuelvan nada –Dijo el hombre molesto- si es necesario les pago más pero quiero casarme la semana que viene

-No podemos hacer nada por usted señor pero podría casarse en otro distrito

-¿No entiende? Quiero casarme aquí no en otro lugar…

-Déjalo cariño –trató de calmarlo Serena- no tengo problemas en esperar hasta diciembre, además no son más de dos meses

-¡Pero Bombón! no es justo que esto nos pase

-Llamaré a Ikuko –Dijo Serenity- para que no haga el viaje en vano

Los corazones de Setsuna y su consuegro se estrujaron al ver a su pequeña nieta de rodillas en el suelo rogando. Ikuko también se entristeció, de pronto soñó su celular y ella contestó.

-¡No lo creo! está bien, me llamas entonces, cuídense

Ikuko colgó y vio a la pequeña rogando, luego les dijo a los abuelos que Dios había escuchado sus plegarias.

-Ahora es cuándo veo la gloria de Dios, se ha cumplido su deseo

Serena y Seiya ofrecieron un almuerzo para los invitados como manera de disculparse por el aplazamiento de la boda.

-Bueno, al menos el mes de diciembre es un buen mes solo que hace mucho frío –Dijo una amiga-

-Pero –dijo otra pícara- tendrás quien te caliente

Seguían bromeando entre ratos sobre cosas del matrimonio pero también le decían cuánto la envidiaban por tener un novio tan guapo como Seiya.

-Por si acaso ¿No tienes un hermano? –Le preguntó una al joven-

-Serena debes estar feliz –Dijo su amiga Amy-

-Si lo estoy

-Serena tienes una llamada –le dijo su madre-

-Ya vuelvo –Dijo a todos-

Seiya se levantó detrás de ella y la siguió hasta la salita donde estaba el teléfono.

-Aló, aló

La persona al otro lado de la línea no contestaba y Seiya quería que colgara porque estaba ansioso por darle un beso.

-Aló

-ya deja eso y ven a mis brazos

-espérate Seiya déjame ver quien habla

-Si ya no vamos a casarnos la próxima semana, vayamos a algún lado

-Decidí ir al campamento con los niños

-¿Irás hasta Kioto?

-Sí

-No me dejes

-Sabes que los niños son importantes para mí

Rini estaba escuchando al otro lado de la línea y se emocionó al saber que había una forma de reunir a su papá con Serena. Colgó y fue a buscar a Setsuna que aun conversaba con Ikuko y su abuelo. Mientras tanto la rubia seguía hablando con su prometido.

-Seiya, no te resientas, claro que eres importante para mí pero quiero ir al campamento

-Está bien

-Tú puedes aprovechar para ir a Londres, tal como querías

-No, sabes que sin ti no viajo, mejor me quedaré aquí con mi suegra y mis hermanos

-como quieras –Dijo ella mientras cerraba el teléfono-

En casa Rini y Setsuna hablaban con Darién sobre el campamento en Kioto.

-No irás –dijo rotundamente-

-pero papá –rogó Rini- ahí van a enseñar a cantar y a bailar y tú sabes como me gusta eso

-No irás –Volvió a decir- está algo lejos, hace frío en esta época del año en Kioto y podrías enfermar, así que no irás

-¡Pero Papá!

-He dicho que no

-Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero –Hizo rabietas-

-No, no y no

-Por favor deja que vaya, yo iré con ella para cuidarla, además muchos niños van a campamentos como ese –Explicó Setsuna-

-No irán –dijo enfadado- y si digo que no, es no

Rini se puso a llorar y Darién al ver así a su hija se conmovió pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

-No irás pero prometo que pasaremos días increíbles

-Tú pasas ocupado en tu trabajo –Se quejó la niña-

-Pediré vacaciones para que estemos juntos

Darién salió de la casa con rumbo a la convención de economistas que se celebraba en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad.

-¿Ahora como haremos para que tu padre vaya al campamento?

-Fácil Plut, nosotras nos vamos y una vez allá mi papá irá volando…

-Pero ¿cómo?

-¿Recuerdas cuándo papá estaba en Londres y se enteró que yo estaba enferma? dejó todo y se regresó enseguida

-¡Ah! ¡Que gran idea! Entonces hay que llamar por teléfono para decirle que vamos al campamento

-Sí seré rápida, le diré, ya me voy al campamento, bye!

-Se enojará pero luego se le pasará

En el lujoso hotel la recepcionista atendía las llamadas telefónicas. Darién tropieza con un hombre quien es Seiya.

-Discúlpeme

-No se preocupe, no fue nada

Serena quiso despedirse de su novio porque aquel día viajaba a Kioto.

-¡Aló! Por favor comuníqueme con el señor Seiya Kou

-Como no –dijo la recepcionista- ¿De parte de quién?

-Serena

-Un momento por favor –La otra línea suena-

-¡Aló! Por favor comuníqueme con el señor Darién Chiba

-De acuerdo ¿De parte de quién?

-de Serena

La recepcionista se marea con los nombres pero llama por alta voz a los hombres, primero llega Darién y la chica le indica que su llamada está en el cubículo número uno, después llega Seiya y lo manda al número dos.

-¡Aló! –Dijo Darién-

-¡Aló! –Dijo Serena- No te escucho muy bien

- yo tampoco te escucho muy bien ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Que me voy al campamento

-¿Qué? Te dije que no quiero que vayas

-¡Aló! –Dijo Seiya-

-¡Aló! –Contestó Rini-

-Mi princesa, tengo ganas de darte un beso, tomarte entre mis brazos abrazarte y decirte cuánto te amo

Rini se rió y le pasó el teléfono a Setsuna quien se asustó cuando escuchó al hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Mi reina, quisiera acariciarte suavemente y susurrarte palabras al oído

-¡Ey! ¿Que te pasa, soy tu madre?

-¿Qué broma es esta? Mi madre murió hace diez años

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué dices eso tan horrible?

-no quiero que vayas a ese campamento ¿me oíste? –Seguía diciendo Darién-

-Voy a ir, ya habíamos quedado así

-Te voy a dar un par de azotes por desobediente, no vas a ir y punto

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Mejor hablamos cuando regrese –Dijo cerrando-

-Eres un irrespetuoso –Dijo Setsuna a Seiya- hablamos después

-¡Serena! No cuelgues

-¡Serena!

-¡Serena!

Los dos hombres se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban repitiendo el mismo nombre.

-¿Tú hablabas con Serena?

-Sí –Dijo Darién- creo que hubo una confusión por los nombres iguales

-Ya veo, tienes razón pero apuesto a que mi Serena es más linda que la tuya –Dijo orgullosamente Seiya-

-No lo creo, la mía es más linda

-no, la mía es más linda

-La mía es mi hija de 8 años –Dijo Darién-

-¡Ah! Tienes razón, la tuya es la más linda

-un placer, Darién Chiba –Extendió su mano-

-Seiya Kou –aceptó el saludo estrechando su mano-

Setsuna le decía a Rini que Darién debía haberse vuelto loco.

-Será mejor que le dejemos una nota –Dijo la pequeña-

Mientras Rini y su abue Setsuna viajaban en tren hasta Kioto, Darién leía la nota que le había dejado su hija.

"_**Perdóname Papá, pero no podía dejar de ir al campamento, tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta cantar y bailar, la abue y yo estaremos bien, te quiere mucho, tu hija Serena**_"

-Ésta niña desobediente –Se quejó- tengo que hacer algo

Al día siguiente Rini y Setsuna llegaron al campamento y se encontraron con cientos de niños que iban corriendo a buscar a Serena Tsukino.

La abuela fue a presentarse a uno de los encargados en el campamento, el hombre se llamaba Nicolás.

Rini se acercó hasta Serena que había terminado de repartir globos de colores a los que llegaron antes.

-¡Lo siento! –Le dijo- Pero se me terminaron ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Serena!

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también

-¿Por qué te llamas Serena?

-No sé, porque le gustó el nombre a mi madre, supongo, ¿Y tú por qué te llamas Serena?

-Porque talvez a mis padres les gustabas tú –Dijo y se fue a reunir con los demás niños-

Serena no entendió lo que quiso decir la pequeña pero fue a atenderlos, ya en la noche Rini estaba en su tienda orando cuando la rubia pasó por ahí y la escuchó.

"**Dios por favor, cuida a papá, tú sabes que él no puede arreglárselas sin mí, te lo encargo mucho**"

-¡Te he pillado! ¿Por qué solo pides a Dios por tu padre? ¿Y tú mamá?

-Miss Serena, ¿es que para que voy a pedir por ella si está con él? si ella quiere algo puede pedírselo directamente –dijo besando el retrato de su madre

Serena concluyó que la niña era huérfana así que no dijo más nada solo se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y darle las buenas noches.

La rubia se sentó a ver televisión y justamente estaba dando el "Show de Minako" el programa favorito de Rini.

-¡Buenas Noches! Estamos hoy en directo desde el centro comercial Juban y estamos receptando saludos. Si usted desea mandarle un mensaje de amor a alguien muy querido esta es su oportunidad.

Serena estaba a la expectativa, quería ver quienes serían capaces de enviar mensajes de amor. De pronto hubo un voluntario.

-Díganos su nombre por favor –Solicita la rubia-

-Me llamo Alan

-¿Cuál es su mensaje?

-Ann quiero decirte que te amo mucho y quiero que empecemos una vida juntos

-¡Qué romántico! Ann debes sentirte muy afortunada. ¿Alguien más?

-Yo –Dijo alguien por ahí-

-¿Cuál es su mensaje?

-Para Shampoo, no me busques más, estoy contento con Akane

-¡Uy! Eso si que fue muy duro ¿Alguien que quiera decir algo lindo por favor?

-Yo –Gritó un hombre-

-Venga –llamó la rubia-

El hombre estaba de espaldas a la cámara y seguía hablando.

-Quiero mandarle un mensaje a alguien muy especial para mí

-está bien pero póngase frente a la cámara y mande el mensaje

Serena se distrajo por un momento hasta que escuchó algo que llamó su atención y miró nuevamente la pantalla.

-El mensaje es para Serena –Dijo Darién frente a la cámara-

La rubia no podía creer que su primer amor estuviera saliendo en la televisión, verlo después de tanto tiempo sacudió en ella los viejos recuerdos que aún la estremecían. Pero lo que más la aturdió fue haberle escuchado decir su nombre ¿Acaso estaba enviándole un mensaje a ella?

-Serena, por favor si estás escuchándome, vuelve, vuelve porque yo te necesito aquí conmigo, te extraño, no entiendo porque me dejaste sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada sin ti, vuelve Serena, te necesito, te amo Serena, eres la persona más importante para mí, la única.

La rubia sintió que iba a desmayarse, la presentadora de televisión se acercó al hombre.

-Díganos ¿Quién es Serena?

-Serena, ella es mi hija de ocho años. Por favor Mina, ella te admira mucho y sé que si tú se lo pides te hará caso

Serena aun no entendía pero luego al seguir escuchando a Darién comprendió.

-Ella se fue a un campamento en Kioto, por favor Minako, pídele que vuelva

-Correcto. Serena si estás escuchando este mensaje por favor vuelve porque tu padre está muy preocupado por ti y recuerda que te ama

Serena se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y salió corriendo hasta la carpa de Rini. La encontró dormida con el retrato de su madre entre los brazos. Se acercó y suavemente lo retiró de sus manos para no despertarla. Las lágrimas aparecieron después de notar quien era la chica de la foto. Neherenia estaba sonriendo y la rubia no podía creer que ella estuviera muerta. La niña en la pequeña cama era la hija de ambos, el fruto de ese amor por el cual se tuvo que sacrificar.

Al día siguiente los niños se pusieron a jugar y Serena cuidaba a todos, la pequeña Rini aprovechó un descuido para llamar a casa y dejar un mensaje en el contestador.

-¡Aló Papi! –Estornudó- estoy enferma

Darién llegaba del trabajo y se puso a escuchar los mensajes de voz, algunos eran de trabajo hasta que por fin escuchó la voz infantil de su hija.

-¡Aló Papi! –Estornudó- estoy enferma

Esto preocupó a Darién, así que tomó el primer tren y salió para Kioto, mientras tanto en el campamento Rini jugaba con los demás niños y la abuela peleaba con el almirante Amura, un hombre algo pequeño y regordete que era el encargado del orden en el lugar, el izaba la bandera norteamericana y Setsuna peleaba porque pusiera la de Japón en su lugar.

Luego fueron a la sala de juegos y se pusieron a hacer muchas cosas divertidas. Darién pasó por algunas peripecias para llegar al lugar, alguien finalmente lo dejó en la puerta del campamento. Él entró corriendo con la maleta sobre el hombro. Rini y Serena estaban jugando con una pelota cuándo escucharon el grito de Darién.

-¡Serena!

Ambas voltearon a verlo y tanto la rubia como el hombre se quedaron sorprendidos. Darién soltó la maleta y no dejaba de mirarla, luego sonrió y se acercó un poco.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

Darién no sabía si saludarla con el saludo de siempre o de otra manera, en la misma situación estaba ella, había pasado tanto tiempo y ellos ya no eran los mismos.

Finalmente se decidieron y estrecharon sus manos como simples conocidos.

-¡Vestido! –Dijo él riendo y mirándola de pies a cabeza-

-Sí –asintió ella recordando como antes se vestía de chico-

En la noche después que todos los niños se fueron a la cama, Serena y Darién se encontraron en la cancha de básquet.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Darién-

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por el vestido

Ella se rió y él siguiendo hablando.

-Te ves muy guapa

-Gracias. Yo... quería decirte que siento lo de Neherenia, no lo sabía...

-¿Cómo podrías? desapareciste de nuestras vidas

-Es que cambié de residencia

-¿Y también de amigos? -Esto sonó como una reprimenda-

-¿No te has vuelto a casar? -Preguntó tratando de evitar el regaño-

-No, es que… no te encontré –le dijo en broma- sino tal vez me hubiera casado contigo ¿Y tú? ¿Te has casado?

-No -respondió ella- tampoco pude encontrarte

Ambos rieron y en ese momento vieron hacia el cielo, una estrella fugaz pasó en ese instante.

-¿ves? Una estrella fugaz -Dijo él- ¿Aún crees en eso?

-No -Respondió- ¡claro que no!

Serena se levantó y mientras iba caminando se despidió de Darién.

-¡Buenas Noches Darién!

-¡Serena! ¡Ya! ¡Dime! ¿Qué pediste?

-Nada, no he pedido nada. ¡Buenas Noches!

-¡Buenas noches!

El se fue y Rini que estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto se fue enojada a buscar a su abue Setsuna.

-Usted se ve muy joven como para tener un hijo tan grande como el señor Darién y una nieta como la que tiene -Dijo el almirante-

-Es que me comprometí muy joven

-Plut quiero que hablemos -dijo la niña al llegar-

-Nos vemos luego almirante y espero que haya pensado en lo que le dije sobre izar la bandera de Japón

Rini y Setsuna se pusieron a conversar.

-Estuve espiándolos y no pasan de una simple y cortés conversación, y de unas buenas noches ¿que hacemos?

-Eso no está bien, debemos idear un plan -Dijo la mujer-

-¿Pero qué?

Al ver la pelota de Básquet en la red del aro se vino una gran idea a Rini.

-¡Hum! ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!

Al día siguiente Rini y uno de los niños se estaban peleando, cuando Darién y Serena escucharon la bulla y fueron a separarlos.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Preguntó su padre-

-Es que él...

-Ella empezó, ella me golpeó -acusó el niño-

-Se lo merecía, él dijo que las niñas no jugamos baloncesto

-Y es cierto, no debiste pegarle -la regañó su padre-

-Pero las mujeres si jugamos baloncesto -repitió la niña-

-No querida -dijo su padre-

-Sí, porque las Miss Serena te ganaba todos los días en baloncesto

Un barullo se escuchó en ese momento y los chicos empezaban a mofarse, Darién se puso rojo pero se recuperó enseguida y dijo altivamente que eso no era cierto.

-No querida, yo era el que ganaba todos los días -Dijo-

-No es cierto -Se defendió Serena- todos los días perdías

-No, recuerda bien Serena, yo era el que ganaba

Con esto se empezó una acalorada discusión que los transportó hacia el pasado. Volvieron a pelearse como en los viejos tiempos, con gritos, mofas y golpes.

-Eres un mentiroso, yo te ganaba y todos los días hacías trampas y ¿cómo te decía yo? Eres un tramposo...na, na,na,na, Darién es tramposo...es un tramposo -hacía que todos lo repitieran-

-No vuelvas a decirme tramposo -Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada-

-Lo eres

-No, no es cierto

Darién la tomó del cuello como si fuera a ahorcarla y ella le dio un pellizco en el brazo para que la soltara. Los niños gritaban eufóricos.

-Entonces te reto a un partido

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? -Dijo dándole una bofetada que más parecía caricia que maltrato-

-¡Ohhhhh! -Exclamaron todos-

-De ninguna manera, acepto el reto porque sé que te ganaré -Dijo devolviéndole la cachetada-

-No, yo ganaré como siempre -Dijo ella muy segura y dándole dos nuevos manotazos-

-llevo ocho años practicando, yo ganaré -Repitió tomándola de sus muñecas para evitar otro golpe-

Fueron todos a la cancha, Setsuna estaba que moría de ganas por saber cual sería el desenlace, los niños con barras apoyaban a Darién y las niñas a Serena.

-Debes tener cuidado -le advirtió él-

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu vestido, podrías tropezar. Creo que ganaré

-Eso está por verse

Corrieron por la cancha de un lado a otro pero a Serena se le hacía difícil correr con vestido y había perdido la práctica, en cambio Darién había ganado agilidad y le quitó el balón varias veces, anotó algunos puntos y la rubia estaba enfadada.

-¿Ves Serena? No puedes conmigo

Serena lo distrajo y lo haló de la corbata para quitarle el balón pero justo cuando se disponía a encestar, un botón de su vestido se abrió y dejó al descubierto parte de su cintura. Darién se acercó y le ofreció su ayuda.

-Deja sostenerte esto -Refiriéndose al balón-

Serena se lo entregó y mientras se abotonaba, él se rió y metió un aro de espaldas.

-¡Idiota! -Dijo él-

Ustedes dirán porque él utilizaba expresiones tan fuertes con una chica pero recordarán que siempre trató a la rubia como a un chico. Serena se enojó tanto que cuando Darién iba a saltar para obtener otro punto ella le metió el pie y lo hizo caer.

-¡Ey! -Exclamó él- Si no sabes jugar al menos no hagas trampa, ¡tramposa!

-No me digas tramposa

-Na,na,na,na,na, Serena es una tramposa, una tramposa

-No vuelvas a decirme tramposa -reclamó enfadada-

-De todos modos te he ganado, chicos miren a la perdedora

Él empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Setsuna, el almirante y los niños también por lo que se puso roja pero luego empezó a reír también.

A partir de ese día Serena y Darién volvieron a ser los amigos de antes, con sus bromas y juegos pero ahora había algo diferente, Darién empezó a tratarla con la delicadeza con la que se trata a una dama. Finalmente él se dio cuenta que ella era una mujer y una mujer muy hermosa además.

Cuando salían a caminar y hacía frío, él le ofrecía su abrigo, cuando era conveniente le cedía el asiento, la ayudaba con los niños o simplemente la miraba con aquella mirada pícara con la que conquistó a más de una en la universidad.

Cierto día Serena estaba ayudando a los pequeños a escribir cartas a sus madres y les estaba repartiendo hojas para que escriban, sin darse cuenta le entregó una a Rini y ella se sintió mal por no tener una mamá y salió llorando a buscar el retrato de su madre. Serena se dio cuenta de su error y fue a buscarla.

-¡Serena! ¡Lo siento! -Se sentó a su lado en una banca que había en el patio-

Serena tomó el retrato de Neherenia y lo miró fijamente y sonriendo le dijo algo.

-¡Hola Neherenia! Sabes que pienso que debes estar muy orgullosa de tu hija porque es muy linda y buena, se parece mucho a ti

Rini la miró y se sintió mejor, las dos se abrazaron sin darse cuenta de que Darién y Setsuna estaban contemplando la escena desde la ventana del cuarto en el que se hospedaban.

-¡Ahora sí! -Dijo Setsuna- está la familia completa

Darién no dijo nada solo se limitó a seguir observándolas y en su ojos se reflejó algo de alegría pero tristeza a la vez.

Al día siguiente el almirante estaba tomándoles fotos en grupo a los niños y Serena se sentó junto a ellos, las fotos estaban quedando muy bonitas. Luego Rini y Serena se sentaron juntas y el almirante estaba por tomarles una foto pero sentía que le hacía falta algo más no estaba conforme con lo que su cámara captaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó la rubia-

-No lo sé, falta algo, tal vez sea la luz

-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó Darién sentándose junto a Serena-

Serena se sorprendió y Setsuna le insistía al hombre que se apurara tomando la fotografía.

-¡Es perfecto! -Dijo el hombre-

Darién pasó el brazo por los hombros de Serena y ella se sorprendió aun más, después de aquella foto Rini se apartó de ellos y el hombre insistió en tomar otra fotografía pero a ellos dos solos.

-No, ya no más fotos -dijo la rubia-

-Una más -Insistió el fotógrafo-

-¡Vamos Serena! Una más -Rogó Darién-

-No -Dijo ella quien caminó con la intensión de retirarse de ahí-

-Una más -Dijo Darién y la abrazó desde atrás-

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el contacto de Darién y la foto fue por demás algo extraña. Por otro lado estaba Seiya conversando con Serenity sobre la próxima boda.

-Sin duda alguna Serena es la mujer más bella, no puede haber otra igual –Dijo mirando una fotografía donde estaban los dos abrazados-

-¿Acaso pretendes ganarme de esa manera? -Preguntó Serenity-

-Solo digo la verdad, y... en estos momentos estoy algo enojado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque prefirió a esos niños que a mí

-Entiende, a ella le encantan los niños

-Lo sé pero vamos a casarnos

-Eso debería alegrarte

-No estoy tan feliz

-¿Por qué?

-Presiento algo. Dígame suegra, ¿Serena alguna vez le ha dicho que me ama? A mi no me lo ha dicho, solo dice que me quiere y yo no se lo he preguntado. Presiento que ella no me ama como yo a ella

-Son ideas tuyas -Dijo nerviosa-

Serenity se levantó y fingió que acomodaba unos floreros, no quería que su cara la delatara.

-¿Sabe que suegra?

-¿Qué?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo

En la noche hicieron juegos al aire libre y Darién estaba en el equipo de Serena y Rini en el de Setsuna y el almirante. El juego consistía en dar el nombre de una película a un miembro del equipo contrario y este tendría que hacer que los miembros de su equipo adivinen solo haciendo gestos sin emitir palabra alguna. El equipo que obtuviera más aciertos ganaba.

Los primeros fueron Rini, Setsuna y el almirante quienes adivinaron casi de inmediato, después le tocó el turno a Serena. La película era la Lambada pero a ella le daba algo de vergüenza bailar frente a Darién.

-¡Vamos Serena! No dejes que nos ganen -Le decía Darién-

-¡Buuuuuu! -Se mofaba el equipo contrario- No sabe, no sabe

Serena se armó de valor y aunque con un poco de vergüenza bailó sensualmente que todos se quedaron impresionados pero sobre todo Darién quien se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¡Lambada! -Dijo un niño de su equipo-

-Ok eso es correcto -Dijo ella sentándose junto a Darién-

-Eso fue muy...te viste muy sexy -Dijo el hombre-

-Gracias -expresó la rubia con algo de timidez y cierto rubor en sus mejillas-

-¡Ahora tú, papá! -Llamó Rini- Es tu turno

Darién fue a escuchar la palabra que le tenían que decir al oído. La palabra era: "Te amo"

-No, esa película no existe -Reclamó él-

-¿Cómo que no? Yo la he visto -Dijo el almirante-

-Si existe papá -Dijo Rini-

-Ok... ¡Hem!

Darién dudaba en como hacer que su grupo adivinara sin mencionar una sola palabra pero no se le venía a la mente ninguna forma de expresarlo. Rini quería que él pronunciara esas palabras, primero para que perdieran y segundo quería que le dijera eso indirectamente a Serena.

-¡No puede! ¡No puede! -gritaba el otro bando-

-Dos palabras -Dijo Serena viendo que el hombre mostraba dos dedos-

Darién asentía con la cabeza pero de ahí no pasaban, era difícil para él hasta que uno de los pequeños se acercó y le ayudó, puso su mano en el corazón y luego en el de él, lo repitió varias veces y Serena descubrió la palabra.

-"Te amo" es "Te amo"

-Sí, sí

-Pero lamentablemente perdieron porque recibieron ayuda -Dijo Rini-

-¡Darién! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Hubiéramos ganado -Se lamentó la rubia y él se encogió de hombros-

En ese momento empezó a llover a cántaros y todos salieron corriendo a refugiarse, Darién se puso a jugar bajo la lluvia y Serena lo fue a buscar con un paraguas.

-¡Estás loco! Vas a resfriarte -Ella quiso cubrirlo con el paraguas pero este se fue volando con el fuerte viento-

-¡Ven conmigo! -Le dijo él tomándola de la mano- conozco un lugar donde podríamos refugiarnos-

Juntos corrieron hasta llegar a una glorieta y se refugiaron en ella, Serena se puso a exprimir sus cabellos mientras Darién se inclinó ante ella.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó extrañada-

Él mediante gestos le hizo entender que quería bailar con ella pero a Serena le parecía raro puesto que no había música.

-¡No hay música!

Darién se levantó y le hizo ver que para él, el ruido que emitía la lluvia era como música. Se pusieron a bailar y Darién se acercaba mucho a Serena, ella se sentía como en las nubes sobre todo cuando Darién acariciaba sus cabellos y se aproximaba sutilmente proporcionándole un ligero estado de felicidad y placer. Por un momento olvidó su próximo compromiso y se entregó por completo a aquel momento de dicha, ella también empezó a acariciar su rostro de una forma tan suave y dulce que Darién no podía resistirse. El furor bajó a sus rostros y estaban a punto de besarse cuando de pronto Serena volvió a la realidad, en su dedo estaba el anillo que había colocado Seiya, aquel anillo que significaba su próximo enlace con un hombre bueno y paciente. Seiya había esperado por mucho tiempo a que ella se decidiera y no se merecía ser traicionado.

Ella se apartó bruscamente de él y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible, necesitaba alejarse, el llanto se apoderó de su ser. Darién no entendía que estaba pasando y se quedó perplejo tratando de entender a Serena. Ella corrió hasta llegar a un bosque y se puso a llorar debajo de un árbol cuando sintió sobre su hombro la mano de una persona.

-¡Te amo! -Dijo ella pensando que era Darién el que estaba tras ella- ¡Te amo tanto!

-Y yo a ti -Escuchó-

Serena se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que le respondió y vio el rostro de Seiya, tan sonriente y feliz de escucharla decir esas palabras que en realidad no estaban dirigidas a él.

Mientras tanto Darién había salido a buscarla y llegó hasta el lugar donde habían ido todos a refugiarse y le preguntó a Setsuna por ella.

-Hijo, aquí está -Dijo señalando a Rini-

-No, no esta Serena, la otra

En ese instante entra Serena y Darién se emocionó, había descubierto que amaba a Serena, siempre la amó y nunca se había dado cuenta pero ahora que todo parecía ser tan claro, había decidido confesarle su amor.

-¡Serena! tenemos que hablar -le dijo-

Serena tenía el semblante decaído y detrás de ella entró Seiya.

-¡Por Dios que lluviecita! -Dijo el hombre-

Luego miró a Darién quien en ese momento le daba la mano a su hija y lo reconoció como el hombre que vio en la convención de contadores.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo te conozco! tú eres el hombre del teléfono, el de la recepción y ella debe ser tu Serena-Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Rini-

-Sí -dijo medio triste Darién al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- Ella es mi Serena

Besó la mano de su hija y miró a Serena con melancolía mientras Seiya continuó hablando.

-Pues, ella es mi Serena -Dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia y le daba un beso en la frente-

La pequeña Rini también se puso triste, ella necesitaba más tiempo para unir a su padre y a Serena, nunca imaginó que el prometido de Serena fuera a presentarse en el campamento, esto podría arruinar sus planes.

Serena sentía que su mundo se acababa ahí, no soportaba la mirada de tristeza y rabia con que le parecía que su viejo amigo la miraba. Al día siguiente en la noche Darién salió a distraerse jugando con el balón de básquet.

-¡Ey! ¡Eres bueno! -Dijo Seiya al verlo encestar fácilmente- Casi un Michael Jordan

-No es para tanto -expresó Darién- cuando otros me han ganado

-¿A si? ¿Quién?

-Tu Serena

-¡No me digas! ¿Jugaba Básquet?

-Sí y siempre me ganaba

-¡Qué Bárbara! ¿Y qué más hacía en la universidad?

A estas alturas Seiya ya sabía que Darién y Serena se conocieron en la universidad y que eran viejos amigos pero no tenía la sospecha de que ella estuvo enamorada de él, mejor dicho que aun continuaba enamorada de él.

-Ella y yo éramos los que dominábamos el campus, por decir, éramos los más populares, ella se destacaba en los deportes y yo en otras cosas que ahora no vale la pena mencionar

-Mi Serena deportista ¿Quién diría?

-Ella siempre ha tenido ese espíritu fuerte y luchador. Siempre rebelde -Dijo animoso-

-Ni me lo digas, es más terca que una mula. ¡Por cierto! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¿Por qué no estuviste en nuestro compromiso?

-¿Están comprometidos?

-Sí, Si vieras lo que me costó convencerla de que se casara conmigo

Darién rió un poco y Seiya siguió hablando.

-Dile a tu amiga que si no se casa conmigo en Diciembre, cumpliré con mi promesa de llevarla arrastras al altar. ¡Ah! Y espero verte en la boda

Darién volvió a reír pero en el fondo se sentía muy mal al saber que ella estaba comprometida, le dolió saber que tenía novio pero más el conocer de su próximo enlace.

Al día siguiente Rini y Seiya estaban jugando damas chinas mientras conversaban.

-Tío Seiya... ¿Puedo decirte tío?

-Por su puesto linda

-Tío Seiya ¿Por qué siendo tú tan guapo te has fijado en Miss Serena? Deberías buscarte a otra chica más linda, Miss Serena no es nada bonita

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Serena no es nada guapa! -dijo siguiéndole el juego- ¡Es un poco terca y fastidiosa! Además tiene el cabello muy largo y su peinado no me gusta ¿Pero con quién podría casarme entonces? ¿Tú estás disponible?

-No, no,no,no

-¿Tan desagradable soy?

-No tío, para nada, ya te tengo a la chica indicada

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

-Ella -Dijo señalando la pared-

-¿Minako Aino? -dijo al ver el póster de la rubia presentadora- Ja,ja,ja

-¿No te parece linda?

-Muchísimo

Serena salió a tomar algo de sol y vio a los niños haciendo rondas cuando de pronto todos fueron corriendo a rodearla y a cantarle, felicitándola por su próxima boda.

-¡Qué sea feliz, en su matrimonio! ¡En su matrimonio, que sea feliz! -cantaban y reían-

-¡Qué seas feliz, en tu matrimonio! -Dijo Darién con el mismo tono-

-¿Qué? -Preguntó ella-

-Te felicito por tu compromiso con Seiya, seguramente serás muy feliz con él

-¿En verdad lo crees? ¿Me lo estás diciendo sinceramente?

-Sí, serás muy... feliz, muy feliz de ahora en adelante

-Cómo puedo serlo después de lo que me estás diciendo -Dijo molesta-

-¡No entiendo! ¿Qué dije? -Algo sorprendido-

-¡Algo sucedió Darién! ¡Pero tú no lo entiendes!

Serena se fue y Darién se puso nuevamente triste.

-¡Serena! ¡Algo sucedió! ¡Pero tú no lo entenderías! -Dijo-

-Entonces me casaré con ella -le dijo Seiya a Rini, refiriéndose a Mina- pero... ¿Y Serena? también tendrás que buscarle a alguien

-ya lo tengo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber quién es? –Él ya se lo imaginaba-

-No, no puedes

-Anda dime

-Es que no puedo decírtelo

-¿Por qué?

-¡Seiya! -Interrumpió Serena- Quiero que nos vayamos hoy mismo

-¡Serena! ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

-Quiero irme a casa pronto, eso es todo -Dijo y se fue-

Seiya se levantó y la fue siguiendo, Rini se quedó llorando, Darién llegó y la abrazó.

-¡Serena, no llores! no me gusta verte así

En la noche Serena se estaba despidiendo de los pequeños mientras Seiya la esperaba en el coche.

-No te vayas -Dijo uno de los niños- ¿Por qué te vas?

Ella no respondió, solo lo abrazó muy fuerte tratando de contener el llanto. Luego besó a Rini en la frente y acarició su rostro.

Cuando ya estaba por ir hacia el coche Darién la detuvo.

-¡Serena!

-¡Darién!

-Esto es tuyo -le habló Darién, extendiéndole el pañuelo dorado que lanzó al viento aquel día que se marchó- Tú se lo dejaste a Neherenia cuando íbamos a empezar una nueva vida. Ahora que vas a empezar la tuya, debe estar contigo.

Darién tomó la mano de la rubia y lo puso en ella, se miraron unos instantes y ella corrió rápido al auto sin despedirse de él. Rini abrazaba a Setsuna y todos vieron como se alejaba la rubia del lugar.

Unos días más tarde Serena platicaba con Serenity.

-He decidido adelantar la boda

-Pero no hay espacio hasta diciembre

-Nos iremos a casar a otra ciudad, en eso no hay problema

-Pero Serena ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

-Cuánto antes mejor, no quiero esperar más

-Pienso que deberías hablar con Seiya sobre este asunto, dile la verdad, dile que amas a otro

-No puedo ¿Cómo podrías destrozarle el corazón a alguien que ha sido tan bueno conmigo?

-Pero serás infeliz

-no hablemos sobre eso, mejor apurémonos para la boda

Darién, Setsuna y Rini llegaron a casa con los ánimos por los suelos, Darién se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a recordar a Neherenia pero por más que quiso desviar sus pensamientos, estos estaban en Serena.

De pronto una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, igualmente estaba Serena, llorando por la decisión que había tomado.

El día de la boda llegó y Darién, Setsuna y Rini estaban entre los invitados, Serenity quién no los conocía se acercó a ellos a saludarlos.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Ustedes?

-Soy Darién, Serena y yo...

-Lo sé -Dijo ella- Serena ha decidido esto tan repentinamente que a penas me ha dado tiempo para organizarlo todo, siéntanse cómodos

Serenity se marcha y Darién se da cuenta que Rini no está con ellos por lo que va a buscarla. En ese instante va entrando Seiya bien elegante, listo para la ceremonia. La gente se acerca a saludarlo y Rini se aproxima a él. Seiya le sonríe a la pequeña y pasa de largo pero ella alcanza a sujetarlo de la mano. Él voltea a mirarla y nota que está llorando por lo que se detiene y mira como ella le decía con la mirada que no se casara con Serena.

Darién sigue buscando a su hija cuando sin querer entra a una de las habitaciones del recinto, Serena estaba ahí, vestida de blanco y Darién se quedó inmóvil viéndola, tan hermosa y sublime.

Él quiso marcharse pero no pudo, más bien se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, la miró con extrema dulzura y ella no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, él igual. Tomó su blanca mano y la llevó hacia su pecho para que pudiera sentir el palpitar de su corazón destrozado, después la soltó y tocó la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice, esa era la despedida.

Darién se secó las lágrimas y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, ella quedó hecha un mar de llanto.

Al rato Serena se reuniría con Seiya en el vestíbulo para celebrar la boda civil, ella llegó al lugar pero sus piernas empezaron a flaquear al volver a ver a Darién entre los invitados.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Amy quien la acompañaba- ¿Por qué no sigues caminando?

Ella no contestó; sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a paralizarse y su rostro palidecía, las lágrimas estaban por caer. Seiya estaba junto al juez y parecía algo enojado.

-¡Por favor! –Dijo el juez- llame a la novia, hay que empezar cuanto antes, tengo otras bodas más que celebrar y el tiempo es corto

Serena seguía sin dar un solo paso más, Rini secaba sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que le dio Setsuna. Darién también secaba disimuladamente cualquier rastro de humedad que se hallara bajo sus ojos pero la tristeza era difícil de ocultar. Seiya se percató de esto y su mirada se nubló.

-¡Serena! Seiya te espera –Expresó Serenity-

-Señor, si ella no viene, tendré que suspender la boda –explicó el juez-

Seiya se impacientó y molesto se sacó el frac y fue caminando hasta donde la rubia, la tomó de una de sus muñecas y la haló.

-¡Te dije! ¡Te dije que si no te casabas conmigo te llevaría arrastras hacia el altar! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Seiya!

-¡Vamos! –Dijo y la obligó a caminar-

Darién no tenía fuerzas para estar presente, así que se dispuso a irse pero justo cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta se detuvo al escuchar algo.

Seiya la llevó hasta unos cuantos metros de la salida y le dijo en voz baja.

-¡Ojala me amaras como yo a ti! Siempre quise ver en tus ojos aquel brillo especial del amor. Esperé por mucho tiempo para ver ese brillo y hoy lo he visto y no es por mí. ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo es que has querido sacrificarte por mí? Estabas a punto de cometer una estupidez solo por no hacerme sufrir

-¡Seiya!

-Amar es desear… que la otra persona sea feliz, y tú solo puedes ser feliz con él –Explicó- Darién es tu verdadero amor, tu primer amor, tu único amor y yo…

-¡Seiya! –Exclamó nuevamente la rubia bañada en llanto-

-Yo rompo nuestro compromiso y te dejo libre para que seas feliz

-¡Seiya! Yo no quería herirte, te lo juro

-Lo sé, pero estoy bien. Alguien me dijo que soy muy guapo y que podría casarme con quién yo quisiera –Indicó mirando a la pequeña Rini-

Rini sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo como señal de complicidad.

-Ve con Darién –Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa-

Serena también sonrió y lo abrazó muy agradecida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Darién quién se había quedado como una estatua volvió en sí y miró a Seiya aun sorprendido.

Seiya tomó de la mano a Serena y la llevó a donde él; luego juntó sus manos y le dijo al juez.

-¡Cambio de planes señores! El novio será el señor Chiba

Así fue como Darién y Serena se casaron, los invitados estaban conmocionados pero igual festejaron a los novios. Rini estaba muy contenta y fue a abrazar a Seiya.

-¡Gracias tío Seiya!

-De nada princesa

Seiya bailó con Rini, Setsuna y Ray quién fue para allá en cuanto Setsuna la llamó con la novedad de que su hermano estaba por casarse.

La fiesta continuó pero Seiya decidió marcharse así que se despidió de algunos invitados y de los novios y se fue en su coche.

-¡Darién! Hazla feliz –le había dicho-

Serena y Darién se apartaron un poco del bullicio y se pusieron a conversar sobre ellos.

-¡Bien Sra. Chiba! Usted me ha hecho sufrir mucho

-¡Ah sí! Lo que usted ha sufrido no es nada en comparación con lo que yo pasé

-Dime ¿Cuánto has sufrido por mí? ¿Cómo te he hecho sufrir?

-¿Aparte de los golpes que me dabas cuando hacías trampas para ganarme en básquet…?

-¡Ey! Eso no cuenta

-¿No?

-No, además nunca hice trampa –Dijo arreglándose el cabello-

-¡Oh sí claro!

-No digas nada, tú también quisiste pasarte de lista en nuestro último encuentro con el balón

-Es que te aprovechaste de las circunstancias, fue algo incómodo jugar con vestido

-¡Ey, un momento! La del reto fuiste tú, no quieras culpar a las circunstancias

-Ok dejémoslo así

-No me has dicho aún –Dijo jugando con uno de sus cabellos- ¿Cómo te he hecho sufrir?

-Mejor no hablemos de eso

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… mejor es enterrar lo pasado

-Y para enterrarlo bien debemos hacerlo juntos, dime ¿Cómo te hice sufrir?

-No fuiste tú, fui yo. Yo, la que fui una tonta pensando que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nadie se interpondría en nuestra amistad y luego apareció Neherenia y yo la quise, en verdad la quise, pero también la envidiaba, ella siempre fue tan fina, elegante muy bella e inteligente, justo como la mujer que tú soñabas ¿Recuerdas? Y finalmente pronunciaste las palabras mágicas, justo cuando acababa de darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo ya no era solo mi mejor amigo sino…

-¿Siempre me amaste?

-Sin darme cuenta

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Cuando dijiste que amor es amistad. Aquel día en el salón de clases

Recuerdo:

La maestra de literatura preguntó que era amistad, como Neherenia y Serena no pudieron responder, pidió la opinión de Darién.

-¿El amor? El amor es amistad. –Serena levantó la mirada algo inquieta- Pienso que para amar a alguien primero tienes que ser su mejor amigo, si no eres su amigo no puede haber amor. Amor es amistad, eso es para mí, maestra.

Volviendo a la realidad.

-Lo recuerdo –Dijo él- pero en ese momento yo…

-Estabas pensando en Neherenia

-Sí

-¡Lo sabía!

-Pero ni yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que era el amor, siempre dije "Se vive una vez, se casa una vez y se ama una vez"

-¿Y ahora?

-Se ama una vez

-¿Se ama una vez?

-Serena, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quería ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Cuando iba a decírtelo tú me contaste que amabas a Neherenia

-Y la amé, la amé de alguna forma, nos hicimos amigos compartimos cosas y fui algo feliz a su lado pero ella nunca llegó a ser lo que tú fuiste para mí, ahora me doy cuenta de mis propias palabras y tal vez inconcientemente quería decirte que te amaba, aquel día en que te destrocé el corazón ¿Lo recuerdas?

Recuerdo:

Serena fue al encuentro de su amigo, se tropezaron en el campus y él la tomó de los hombros y la miró a la cara con una enorme sonrisa.

-Quiero decir algo ahora –expresó- Son unas palabras mágicas que nunca he pronunciado y esas palabras son: "Te amo", no pensé que llegaría a decir esto pero es lo que quiero decir, es lo que estoy sintiendo.

Ella estaba temblando, iba a buscar a su amigo para confesarle su amor pero al parecer él se estaba adelantando, se sentía feliz y no podía hablar.

-Juro que es lo que siento y lo quiero decir –ella seguía sonriendo- ahora ¿Cómo crees que deba decírselo? Quiero que me escuches, me mires y me digas si lo estoy haciendo bien, quiero decirle a Neherenia lo que siento

Ella comprendió que esas palabras tan hermosas no estaban siendo dirigidas hacia su persona.

-Le diré –continuó- te amo, te amo tanto

-yo también te amo Darién –expresó con tristeza-

-¿Eso es lo que va a decir ella verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza tratando de sonreír a la vez y Darién la abrazó fuerte, lágrimas empezaron a rodas por las mejillas coloradas de la rubia pero se confundieron con gotas de lluvia, lluvia que empezó a caer.

-Por eso te quiero –le dijo él- sabía que podía contar con mi amiga, mi mejor amiga

De vuelta a la realidad:

-Estabas diciéndome que amabas a Neherenia

-Lo sé, nunca imaginé que estuviera lastimándote. Fue por eso que decidiste marcharte ¿Verdad?

-Sí

-Tuve miedo de perderte y por eso me molesté cuando decidiste irte, me sentí tan mal ese día y me dolió, pero Neherenia estuvo a mi lado y mi vida fue más llevadera aun así siempre te extrañé y ahora sé porque, no me había dado cuenta de que mi mejor amiga se había convertido en mi…

Darién no pudo continuar y Serena lo abrazó, eso lo ayudó a terminar la frase.

-Mi mejor amiga se había convertido en mi verdadero amor ¡Qué tonto! No sé como no pude darme cuenta

-No lo lamentes Darién, tal vez si no hubiera aparecido Neherenia en nuestras vidas todavía seguiríamos siendo solo amigos y tú seguirías buscando entre tantas mujeres a la ideal para ti. Ella fue la luz que necesitábamos para abrir los ojos, además está Serena, esa hermosa niña que es un sol, igual que su madre

-Si, ahora lo entiendo. Neherenia hizo que te dieras cuenta de que me amabas y Rini hizo que me diera cuenta de que también te amaba ¡Te amo Serena! ¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Pensándolo bien, fue a ti primero a quién le dije las palabras mágicas y tú me respondiste

-Yo también te amo Darién

-Entonces demuéstramelo

-¿Cómo?

-Yo sé como

Darién le dio un beso en la mejilla y Serena se ruborizó.

-Aquel día en la glorieta yo iba a besarte y tú saliste corriendo, creo que ahora no te me vas a escapar –le habló al oído-

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el hombre estaba besándola, Serena se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Seiya iba conduciendo por la carretera cuando de repente vio a una mujer tratando de cambiar un neumático. Aparcó su carro cerca y se bajó a ofrecer su ayuda.

-¡Buenas Noches! ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La mujer alzó la mirada y vio a Seiya.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo sonriendo-

-Pe...Pe... Pero si usted es…

-Soy Minako Aino

-La presentadora de televisión ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Y tú como te llamas?

-Seiya Kou

-Dime Seiya ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

-Vengo de una boda ¿y tú?

-Iba a la ciudad, tengo que ir al estudio de televisión, he estado muy ocupada porque mi asesor financiero renunció y estoy hecha un lío con mis cuentas

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte, soy muy bueno con los números

-¡Genial! Me da gusto haberme encontrado contigo

Serenity fue a molestar a los enamorados.

-Chicos, acaba de llegar el taxi que los llevará al hotel donde pasaran su primera noche de casados

-Muy bien, entonces señora Chiba ¿Está lista?

-Por supuesto

-¡Papá! ¡Serena! Los voy a estar esperando

Ambos fueron a besar a Rini y luego se subieron al taxi, la pareja se despedía mirando a todos desde el parabrisas del asiento trasero.

Rini miró hacia la puerta de la casa y le pareció ver a Neherenia enviándole un beso y mostrándole el pulgar como diciéndole trabajo bien hecho.

Serena y Darién iban contentos, muy abrazados dentro del taxi rumbo a la felicidad, pensando en que gracias a Neherenia y Rini algo sucedió en sus corazones. Se dieron un beso y se sonrieron mutuamente tan felices como nunca imaginaron serlo.


End file.
